Fluffy 21
Fluffy 21 is the most malicious, evil hacker ever to waddle in the USA. No creature more vile has ever lived upon this continent. In the evil category, he is third to Darktan and Questisbak. Mabel herself has commented on how she "never saw a penguin act so low", and then she spat on him. He spat back but missed horribly, as in, he spat on himself. Background Fluffy 21 was laid and hatched in what is now The Happyface State, and from an early age, he was jealous of the infinitely superior Happyface. Happyface was everything he was not: handsome, respected, kind, just, lovable, fun, outgoing, clean, and rich. Fluffy 21 lived behind the HF Palace's dumpster (he smelled like it too), with a computer he stole from the palace. From this dumpster, he found his wig, shirt, and accessories, as well as formulating his evil plan. He managed to hack Happyface's credit cards and bank accounts, as well as his identity, but he was busted in an idiotic rant to his best friend, and Turtleheimer, ZapWire, and PogoPunk wiretapped the conversation together. He got owned. Fluffy escaped again for a short time, but foolishly danced in front on the police headquarters saying, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!". Happyface's Head Trauma On September 14, 2009, Fluffy broke out of prison. He knew HF was going out for his walk and he should be at the stairs. He used a stolen spy phone to teleport there and pushed him off the stairs. Fluffy was not caught, but it is rumored he has joined a bad guy group. Involvement Fluffy 21 is currently rotting in a tiny jail cell in the basement of Happyface's palace. Since then, he started going crazy, screaming phrases like this: "Mah boi, I gone hack Happyface's SPAGHETTI! It's what all true Link strive for. Enough! My mudkipz sail at dawn, for I must say the oath! Only Rick Astley can defeat Ganon! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED! Bombs? Jolly good sah! Yes, yes! I'M A FIRIN' MAH LASER! BLAHHH! I hope they mad lotsa DINNER! Dear Pesky Plumbers, I have taken over the Antarctica, and have hidden SPAGHETTI in various hotels! Come find Mama Luigi if you can! FISH! Curse you Perry the Puffle. Hmm, I wonder what's for dinner? LOTSA SPAGHETTI!!!!!111" He is wearing a straitjacket as of writing this. Trivia * Fluffy is serving a life sentence (for not having a life!), but may escape some time in the future. * His nonstop screaming of absolutely random phrases drive the nearby banned prisoners crazy, benefiting as a double sentence. * Link is annoyed that his name is endlessly screamed by him. * He often craves his dinner at night, even after eating it two hours ago. * He will ask about dinner and spaghetti and any time of day, even if he ate seconds ago. In fact, he sometimes asks about it while eating. * PogoPunk routinely visits Fluffy in visiting hours. He just loves all of the random phrases he screams. * He once tried to get King Snowkinian captured forever by pretending that he was under attack. Eventually The King escaped and made Fluffy scrub all the floors in the USA. *Believe it or not, Barkjon was actually once friends with this h4x0r! See also * Happyface * Link * PogoPunk * DINNER (who put that there?) * King Snowkinian Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Hacking